


Fanart: In The Name of The Father

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hellblazer AU - Freeform, M/M, apocalypse au, damien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse AU. Merlin as John Constantine and Arthur as the Antichrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: In The Name of The Father

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/120959564491/on-ao3-look-i-made-a-fake-damien-fanart-8d-its).
> 
> PS. If you enjoy dark Merlin AUs or dark fanworks in general, **[please vote here](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/305118.html)** to help [La_Temperanza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts) decide whether or not to run the [Merlin Horror fest](http://merlin-horror.livejournal.com/) on Halloween this year. Thank you so much! <3

  



End file.
